Fishing lures are well known, having been, and continuing to be developed for one of the most popular recreational sports, by anglers dating back to Izak Walton, usually by observing the activities of fish and lures, and their attraction to different species of fish. Most fishing lures are designed to take advantages of an oscillating motion, plunging and rearing, into and out of the water and swinging from side to side, as well as yawing about a vertical axis. Fishing lures have been known to use bubbles to attract fish, using a system to stream bubbles from air pockets, which trap air when the lure is submerged and from which the air streams in bubbles under the force of buoyancy.
Examples of bubbling lures may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,167 and 6,115,956. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,956 shows fishing lure having an elongated, generally cylindrical body portion having a head at one end and a tail at an opposite longitudinal end. There is a honeycomb structure longitudinally arrayed along a body with a central elongated longitudinal bore. The bore is connected to the series of radially directed honeycomb channels that extend to the radial periphery of the body. Preferred cross sections are square, rectangular, round, or polygonal cross sections. The lure is designed so that when it is dragged through water, the water under the force of ambient water pressure, can pass radially inward through a honeycomb channel and then tail ward along the longitudinal bore and in some configurations some of the water can then bubble out a more tail ward honeycomb channel. In others, some of the water can pass in a turbulent manner out a rear exit of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,167 shows a fishing lure apparatus having a changeable skirt, with a head containing a bore with apertures for the passage of water into the head and then out of the head through an annular opening for passage of a fishing line in a chamber formed therein However, the limitation of existing fishing lures is the inability to create a kind of bubbling action or activity, from the force of the water created against the lure when it is trolled or retrieved, and which may be varied by the angler by changing the location or position of the weight or weights arranged in the lure as ballast, or changing the size or shape of the opening of the lure to the ambient water, or by modifying the internal shape of the lure to change the characteristics of the flow of the water through the lure or by changing the angle of the outrigger or rod, used to tether the lure, or the trolling speed at which the lure is pulled through the water, or by varying the configuration of the discharge from the lure into the ambient water.